Corporate Sellout
Corporate Sellout '''is the second episode of IaLR Season 3, and the 68th episode overall. It was created by PaperMarioFan1000. Summary As the gang enter inside the next room, they're in a natural area, as they proceed, they find a crystal dead ahead! But as they try to grab it, the security of the greedy and prideful Claudio Compaciuto take it on front of their eyes and run to an extremely huge corporate building with factories behind it managed by The Claudio Avido Co. with many floors! The gang has to trek through all the floors and take the crystal back! Allusions References to Other Media * '''Green Eggs with Ham: Near the beginning of the game, Red Fork talks about green eggs and ham, which references Dr. Seuss's book of the same name. * Sonic the Hedgehog: '''At the beginning of the story, Red Fork runs around the natural green area, he makes a clear reference to Green Hill Zone. Additionally, during the second floor, several characters reference different iconic videogame characters. Red Fork performs a spin dash, referencing Sonic, who has this ability. The second level is also a reference to classic Sonic games, with Bright Spark serving as versions of the first Sonic 1 boss and final Sonic 2 boss. * '''Super Mario Bros: '''During the second floor, several characters reference different iconic videogame characters. Blast uses one of Mario's most famous phrases, referencing Mario. * '''Kirby: During the second floor, several characters reference different iconic videogame characters. Tommy inhales a lot of air and flaps his arms when he flies, referencing how Kirby flies. * Metroid: '''During the second floor, several characters reference different iconic videogame characters. Alice uses an orange metallic suit, and rolls into a ball, referencing Samus from the Metroid series. * '''Mega Man: '''During the second floor, several characters reference different iconic videogame characters. Blue Ocean uses a cannon that shoots yellow bullets, and climbs a ladder, referencing Mega Man's mega buster (which is his main weapon), and the fact that ladders are a common element seen in Mega Man levels. * '''Donkey Kong: '''One of the parts of the 2D platforming obstacle on the second floor is a clear reference to Donkey Kong. * '''Lokman & Level UP: '''When Red Fork says that he'll prove why he would be OP in Donkey Kong, it's a reference to the youtube videos of Level Up "X character would be OP in Y game." When Blue Ocean says "It's show time!", he references Lokman's videos, in which two iconic videogame characters are pitted against each other. The fact that Red Fork & Blue Ocean say this when facing Donkey Kong references them too, since both Lokman and Level UP make sprite animation videos starring iconic videogame characters. ' * '''Wario Land:' During the second floor, Barbarian King discovers that the barrels thrown can be broken, and proceeds to "shoulder bash" through some barrels. This is a reference to the Wario Land games, where Wario's main move, dubbed the Shoulder Bash, involves him sticking his shoulder and elbow out and dashing forward, destroying anything in his path. * Plants vs. Zombies: The third level is a reference to Plants vs. Zombies, with gang members serving as plants and employees serving as zombies. Red Fork serves as Peashooter, and Doc serves as Snow Pea. Knuckles also predicts that Barbarian King would be "that useless apple thing", referencing Apple Mortar from the second game. * Terraria: Two of the arhcers that Lucas faces have references to the game. One is wearing Shroomite armor and has the Tsunami bow, and the other uses a bed to teleport to with a Magic Mirror (In Terraria, beds are used to set oneself's spawn point, and the Magic Mirror sends the user back to their spawn point, including any custom one set with a bed.) * Puyo Puyo: The subplot of Lemres practicing his magic without sweets, and falling into a lethargic state and needing to find something sweet for him to recover is a reference to his story in Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary. He also freaks out upon the sight of cake and eats it whole, a reference to the ending of said story. Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. PaperMarioFan1000 * Doc Luingus * Paypr * Claudio Compaciuto''♠'' * Banjo * Kazooie * CAC Security JeloJellyJam * Gerald Edmarkson * Kaitlynn Railey * Pit Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy *Lucas *Barbarian King *Vector *Whipped Cream Cookie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon *Lemres *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow Assassin *Robin *Spyro *Shadow *Dark Knight Super Monkey *Professor Monkey *Sarah/Savage Princess''♠'' *Taraji''♠'' Trivia * This is the first episode hosted by Paper. *This is the first episode Chilly roleplays in where he doesn't use Richard Melon and his friends. Category:Season 3 episodes